emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4326 (3rd April 2006)
Plot Matthew wants to leave the village with Sadie as soon as possible, but she insists that they can't leave until they've sold Victoria Cottage. Matthew is sure that Tom will buy it, however, when asked, Tom doesn't want to know. Out of the blue, Tom gets a call from his old rival Don Clough. They meet and Don offers to sell Tom his old haulage wing. Tom spies a chance but he feigns disinterest. He talks it through with Jimmy who refuses to approach Clough as he feels belittled. Tom plans to do it himself until Helen informs him that his good friend George is ill. Tom heads off to Spain reluctantly leaving Clough in Jimmy's hands. Meanwhile, Sadie has got wind of the fact that Don Clough is selling and thinks that this could be the perfect way to make money and get revenge on Tom. Paul decides to move back into Mill Cottage, and Rodney and Kelly help him to unpack. Sorting through his clothes, Paul comes across a CD of Ivan's. Kelly feels for Paul as it's obvious that it has upset him. She suggests that he return it to Ivan and when he does, both men can't help but be wistful as they close a door on their relationship. Paul admits to Kelly that it was hard cutting ties with Ivan and he wonders what would have happened if Nicola hadn't screwed things up. Rodney listens in and feels guilty about Nicola's scheming. When Jamie pops in to see Danny and ask Rodney for a job, a bemused Rodney sets him a challenge. Rodney decides to try and get Jamie to sell a vase that he was going to throw as it's worthless and not selling. Rodney assures Jamie that he'll give him half the profits if he can sell it for £500. Confident, Jamie reckons he can get £1k for it. Del thinks that Sam needs some help taking his mind off things and suggests that the Dingle's join the choir! Jasmine doesn't join the choir after some flack from Debbie, but she isn't sure if she's made the right decision. Laurel and Edna spend the choir practice bickering. Cast Regular cast *Sadie Sinclair - Patsy Kensit *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Carl King - Tom Lister Guest cast *Don Clough - Tom Lloyd Roberts *Helen Dyson - Shirley Dixon Locations *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office and living room *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,020,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes